Just Another Night on the Job?
by Bananafishh
Summary: My first attempt at yaoi that I've adapted for GrimmIchi : : Ichigo's life has been difficult, but somewhat luckily enough, he's made a... a friend and escaped said life. Right? Warnings: bleeding, graphic, DP, sexual child abuse only in chapter 1 though , threesome, rape, angst, slash, m/m. Also ShinjIchi and GrimmIchiShinji
1. Sordid: Past and Present

**Just another night on the job.** Just another night on the job: my mantra.

Undo the top button, pull down the zip with my teeth and slowly pull his dick out of his pants. Do it slowly and with a little struggling as if it's really big and it's an effort to get it all the way out easily. Although tonight that _was_ the case and I had to force down his jeans a bit so I could get him out. This may have been the biggest cock I had ever seen. Actually I'm sure it _was_ the biggest cock I'd ever seen. It looked nearly as long as my forearm and almost as thick. The hilt actually was significantly thicker than my wrist. I'm a pathetically puny person at 5'9", especially for 17, but that's not the point, relatively speaking. And he was still flaccid! The thought of where it would be later made me quite nauseous. _Shit. I can't do this. I'll die._

"What's wrong?" A silky and completely unruffled voice said from somewhere above. I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud and I blushed slightly.

"Mm... nothing," I mumbled, getting back to what I was being paid for. How the fuck was I supposed to get this into my mouth?

I started slowly; sliding my hand up until his shirt rode high on my wrist and nipping lightly at his concrete abs. They sharply undulated and flexed at my touch, restless. Lightly trailing my fingers over his hips and down his legs to rest in the soft flesh at the crook of his knee, I felt him jerk and a couple muscles began a rhythmic twitch. His cock stiffened slightly. I softly littered kisses over his abdomen and between his thighs, beginning to sweat due to the heat that seemed to be gathered there. I then pressed my lips into the damp mess of crisp blue curls there and felt him rise fully against my cheek.

Wrapping as much of my hand as I could around the girthy shaft just beneath the head, I began licking the base. When it was slippery enough, I added lips and then teeth into the mix. I removed my hand when he was hard enough to be upright without being supported and grazed my teeth up and down before catching them around the elusive foreskin, my breath huffing out in short puffs. A wide hand landed in my hair, pulling my head slightly as a sign of what he wanted.

Complying, I tongued his slit before planting a kiss and spreading the pre-come. Steeling myself, I swallowed the head and heard him groan, his hand fisting in my hair.

It was just the tip but it already felt like my jaw would dislocate with a little more pressure. Nevertheless, I held it at the base with both hands overlapping and slowly engulfed it up to the edge of my hands. I was sure my jaw would snap at any moment and unable to contain my discomfort, a pained hum slipped from my throat. His dick shuddered on my tongue and grew even harder. I gagged and tried to withdraw, attempting to hold my jaw together with my hands. Before I could though, his twin grips in my hair jerked me down on him until his pubes were tickling my nose. My eyes watered and I felt myself blacking out from loss of oxygen as he pushed in and out of me a few times.

When he'd decided he was at an acceptable hardness, he finally relinquished me. Pushing myself away from him, I gulped in deep mouthfuls of air until the dizziness cleared from my head. From my heap on the floor, I looked up at him and realised what was next. He pushed his long hair back and stood proudly, eyes glinting dangerously at me, his erection looking like half a baseball bat. Without conscious input, I quickly scrambled backwards as he stepped towards me. Regardless, he grabbed my ankle and reeled me in, throwing me bodily onto the bed.

He abruptly sat cross-legged at my feet and threw my legs wide. Without further ado, his mouth dropped onto my completely limp dick. I couldn't stop myself from bucking slightly as his tongue traced clever patterns while keeping up an almost painful suction. His head bobbed up and down on me, his throat feeling like velvet as he deep-throated me without any hesitation.

His mouth finally moved from my weeping dick to be replaced by his wide, hot hand, to my balls and continued the suction there. I twitched and started as his hand lifted my balls out of the way and pushed a saliva-covered finger into my hole. I was groaning, thoroughly turned on until he brushed a place that sent a wave of red crashing through me. I gasped, shuddering. My fingers clenched in his hair and my legs wrapped around his head, toes curling. He rapidly pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them. When I had loosened up enough, he subsequently added a third and then a fourth. A fourth!

I thrashed on his fingers as he clawed my insides, damn but it hurt so good somehow. His hand twisted inside me again, fingers spread apart and I came violently into his hand. I watched from deep in a satisfied and impenetrable haze as he smeared my cum on his cock, still able, however, to shiver delicately when he withdrew, only to scream in shock and immense pain when he suddenly thrust into me up to the hilt, my lovely haze beaten. Surely he knew that with a dick that big, he couldn't thrust in all at once like that, especially with someone with as small a stature as mine. I was amazed that my butt didn't tear as soon as he drove in, but it was a close thing; I could tell. I was stretched so far that I could feel my hole straining. I thought my bladder was being pushed out through my belly-button and my kidneys would tear their way out of my back like little bloody wings. My intestines were being squished up to my stomach and up into my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Where my hips popping out! _I'm gonna die._ Not helping in the slightest, he engulfed the back of my thighs in his hands and pushed them to my chest, getting in as deep as he could.

As soon as he was fully seated and without giving me any time to acclimate, he started moving, keeping to deep, jostling thrusts at first. _Shit. I really am gonna die,_ I thought, choking as he thrust so deep again I thought I'd be sick. And then he started withdrawing out so far that only the head was in before slamming back in until his balls were flush against my arse. I could definitely feel that bend in his dick; it hit my prostate bang on target every time. Sobbing, suffocating and whimpering, I diligently daren't try to escape as the iron grip on my hips became tighter still and the fucking became more frenzied and agonizing. My hands clawed white-knuckled into the sheets above my head.

It was only after he came inside me after what seemed like hours that I realized he hadn't put on a condom. This incredulous thought blind-sided me to my own surprising second climax. I screamed out in pleasure/pain as my hole tightened in orgasm. His dick felt impossibly large, like an entire metal lamppost had been stuffed inside me until it bent round corners. Ashamed, my hands fisted at my wet eyes as he pulled out too suddenly, leaving me gulping shallow mouthfuls and feeling like I'd just been sodomized by a rather large gentleman with a record-breaking cock. Hey, what do you know?

He let me down gently until I was flat on my back. As soon as he let go, wincing or not, I dragged myself away from him and pulled my limbs in as close to me and as far away from him as possible. An excruciating jagged pain stabbed up to my insides and I hunched over, an arm tightly over my stomach and hoping it would dissipate. Before I could swallow it back down though, sick came clawing up my oesophagus and I hurled a puddle down the side of the bed and onto the floor. Every time I retched, my insides pulled again and I felt even sicker. I convulsed until only dry heaves came up with dribbles of spit. By now I was sprawled out on my front with an arm hanging lifeless off the side. There was vomit running down it and dripping off my fingers, but I wasn't that bothered.

I felt weight shift off of the bed and the bathroom light snapped on. I must have passed out for a second because next thing, the weight was back on the bed and a warm hand landed on my back. I convulsively flinched away, but it easily held me in place while a damp cloth gently bathed my face, arm and backside. He widened my legs slightly so he could reach further and then the cloth left my skin, but the hand stayed. He began to smooth his hand over my back and hair. "My apologies. I hadn't realised you were that... tight. I definitely didn't expect you to bleed. Not quite so much at least." I was drifting off again. "May I ask... are... are you a virgin?" I twitched, distressed, but kept my silence.

After the quiet had stretched on for a time, I heard a huff of breath and the bed shifted again. Two arms went under me and I squawked indignantly as I was carried to the bathroom. My hands tried to block the sudden light as I heard the shushing of the shower start up. Still trying to grasp my bearings, I was slung into the freezing cold shower. I screeched and tried to fight my way out, but I was being held under for as long as he permitted for. The water hit me like little daggers were being driven into my skin.

Finally pulling me back out, he tried to set me on my feet but my legs buckled, so instead he caught me up in a bear hug and crowded me against his warm front, bundling a towel around the parts of me that weren't in contact with his skin. Like this, he carried me slowly back into the bedroom, my shivering abating. Kicking the soiled top sheet off and onto the floor, he rolled us both under the blanket and wrapped it securely around us. Now wide awake but warm, I dreaded what he would ask.

"Why are you doing something like this when it's obvious that you've never done such a thing before and that you can't handle it?" Encased in his arms like this made me feel safer than I had in years, however my guard was still adamantly up.

"I've done this before. Your cock is just obscenely massive, if you hadn't noticed." My voice was hushed, but thankfully steady. Just because I nearly passed out, and in quite an indignant at that, didn't mean I could drop the act. For emphasis I reached down and squeezed. My fingertips barely touched and this was while flaccid.

"I _had_ noticed, thank you, but I'd assumed that a prostitute would be able to handle it and perhaps even enjoy it. _You_ on the other hand have _none_ of the mannerisms of one, nor even an experienced homosexual who bottoms. Now please stop procrastinating and tell me what on _Earth_ you think you are doing." He reached the end of his tirade. My attempt to change the subject had failed.

"Can't I just go out for a fuck sometimes and get paid while I'm at it?" I said defensively.

"_You_ can't, no. Now I don't usually do this, but your reaction scared the life out of me and I honestly thought I'd have to explain away your dead body to the authorities. What is so bad that you had to earn money this way?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

I considered telling this person whose name I didn't even know my sordid life story.

"As long as we're going to start all this deep and meaningful, can I know your name?"

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm known to friends as Grimm. And yours?" I hesitated, but there was no way that I couldn't give him my name after he'd just given me mine.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I said grudgingly. Grimmjow carefully moved me out of his spooning and onto my back where he could look at me properly.

"You certainly look Ichigo; sweet and edible. Just my type," he added with a devious grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You look like quite an exotic Jaggerjackus yourself mister. You don't get anyone from around here with natural blue hair. Unless you actually dye your pubes or something... Your second name sounds kinda German and kinda French, but Grimmjow just sounds made up. What's with that?"

"Jaegerjaquez," he corrected, "and I am indeed half German and half French. My parents were a little... eccentric is putting it nicely and they did indeed make up the name Grimmjow seeing it as a strong, blue name or some such. And now that we're fully acquainted, you can regale me with the story of your life that led specifically up to you having to do this." His honey eyes stayed fixed on me expectantly and encouragingly. Still, I looked away.

"I've never..." He grabbed my chin and made me look back at him.

"Whatever it is I completely accept it. I will think no differently of you for it." I knocked his hand off of my chin.

"You don't have enough info to think anything of me right now. All you've got right now is that I'm some messed up, failing kid-whore."

"Then tell me more." I felt my resolve wavering under his gaze.

"But I know nothing about you beyond your name Grimmjow."

"Grimm. And if you're willing, I'd like to keep you around for longer." My eyes widened.

"_God_ no! Anymore of this and I will almost certainly die. Gruesomely." He gave a hearty chuckle that enveloped me in camaraderie.

"I assure you that that was the _furthest_ thing from my mind. I told you, I will never go through that kind of shock ever again, hopefully. I do not want a catatonic person in my care. There are other more pliable prostitutes that I can find. Prostitutes that actually _are_ prostitutes." This last comment sent what I suspected to be a sad twinge through me.

"Fine, alright." I took a deep breath. _"My father died. I loved him like nothing else – not even my mother. And then he died. When he died I think he took my mother with him. Since then she's been a shell of herself, weak, desperate, and in need of any type of comfort. A couple of months after my father was gone, she married some man that I'd never seen until the wedding day – no-one had. He was a large brute of a man with a multitude of scars and evil, beady eyes. I was only ten at the time and I still remember being terrified of him even before I'd known him._

"_When they got back from the honeymoon, we talked properly for the first time. They way he looked at me throughout our entire conversation made me feel like I was a piece of meat, or a cow being examined until it was led ignorantly to the slaughter. Like he could see straight through my clothes and I was stark naked. Whenever he looked at me again afterwards, I felt the exact same way._

"_A few months later, Mum had gone on a holiday with her girlfriends and left me at home with him. I was up in my room doing my homework when I heard him gently knocking on the bedroom door. When I got up to open it he asked to be let in and then entered without waiting for my answer. He closed the door behind him and then picked up the chair I'd been sitting on and stuck it under the doorknob, sitting on it himself and blocking the exit. This when I started to freak and I moved as far from him as possible, backing into my desk and knocking some stuff off. He just sat there and regarded me calmly. As each second passed I could feel myself growing so terrified that I was having trouble breathing and I thought I would pass out. As I was trying to think of different ways to incapacitate him that could actually work, he suddenly went "Blow me." The average ten-year-old would not have known what that meant and I was no exception. I didn't move. Patiently, he beckoned me towards him. I still didn't move. Then he suddenly leant forward in his chair and snarled "COME HERE!" at me. I jerked over to him. "On your knees," he said, calm again. I dropped to my knees in front of him. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me over to him. Tears sprung to my eyes he was pulling so hard. While I was trying to pry his claws out of my scalp he mashed my face into his crotch. I... it was hard. I knew what a boner was by then but I didn't understand why he had one when there were no naked chicks anywhere." I smiled wryly, but it quickly dropped off my face. ""Unzip it." He said, and ground my face in harder in explanation then let go. Hands shaking, I unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He wasn't wearing any underwear and his dick just fell out. I had never seen a hard adult dick before and it scared me even more. It was really... weird. The only adult dick I'd ever seen before had been my Dad's, but that wasn't scary. He was just having a bath with me... But I'd never liked this guy and I knew he was gonna make me do something weird._

"_Before I'd even finished the thought, he stuck his fingers down my throat and I gagged, my reflex still fully working then. His dirty fingers poked the back of my throat so I bit down. He yanked out his fingers with a hiss as blood ran from them, and then he cracked a backhand across my face. My head snapped back and I went sprawling sideways on the carpet. Relentless, he pulled me by hair again and mashed my face up against his dick. It smelled disgusting, like piss and shit and lots of other horrid things. "Open, open," he said over and over until I took him into my mouth and he groaned. He grabbed the back of my head and forced his entire dick down my throat. I gagged and swallowed all at the same time, rapidly running out of air. I was crying in earnest now, but he just fucked my mouth like it was a pussy. When he came and made me swallow it, I was sick on the carpet. I was shaking and sobbing but he just grabbed me and made me sit on the bed. I had to sit with shorts off, my knees spread and my butt raised slightly. Getting me to slobber the combination of spit and cum onto his fingers, he rammed one inside of me. Damn it hurt. I was trying to kick him off me, but he just held me down and/or punched me. When he realised that the punching was ineffective he grabbed my cock. I jumped and my little hands scrambled at the much bigger hand fisted around me. He finally found my prostate and the combination made me hard. Eventually I gave up when there were three fingers inside of me and came in staccato spurts with a shout. He'd been twisting me all over the place and commenting on what a nice pussy it was when he suddenly let go and licked some of the cum off my dick. I tried to slap him away but he just smiled and caught my mouth in a kiss that tasted of something like salty sweat, fish and ash and then left me in my soiled room._

"_Since then, he visited me many more times, sometimes not finger-fucking me and just getting me to suck him off for hours at a time. My Mum never noticed and if she did, she was playing clueless. When she'd gone out again one day a few months ago, he blindfolded me and dragged me down to the basement naked. He pushed me onto the floor and removed the cloth. The where several big men around me and they were all naked and erect. It was the first time in my life that I had actually pissed myself. It spread around me in a puddle. The men simply laughed and chattered amongst themselves in what sounded like Spanish. One of them finally stepped forward and pushed me face down into my own piss. For ages they made me blow them and jerk them off and in turn fingered me and jerked me off, at the same time usually until suddenly they all stopped. Yammy – Mum's husband – crouched between my legs and pressed his dick into me. The only lube was my cum and there was no condom. They all had a turn each and then they left me in a puddle of dried piss and the still-warm spunk that was bubbling out of my arse. I'd stopped crying by then. I wasn't loose because all of their dicks were actually pretty small considering how big they were bodily. I hadn't even fought back in the end, just winced every so often. Just before they left though, Yammy told me that there'd be a bigger party in a couple weeks. _

"In a couple days when I'd recovered enough, I packed a bag and went to tell my mother goodbye. She hadn't talked to me in the last few months though, so I just told her I loved her and pecked her on the cheek before walking out the door. I got by by giving oral for £5 each. Recently though, with inflation and stuff, I hadn't been able to live on just £5 per trick, so I increased it to £15 and then £30 when customers showed up less and less. I finally decided it was time to go for broke. When I saw you pull up to the club in your fancy car, I decided you must have some money to burn so I went over to you and asked for £100 for anal. I guess you know the rest." My eyes had strayed from his as soon as I started telling of my first assault. When I had enough confidence, I looked back at him and was shocked to see anger etched into every perfect plane of his face. I flinched away from his livid expression and raised my hands in protection. As soon as I put them up, he roughly pushed them back down and crushed me against him. My face was in the crook of his neck, so I clearly heard him when he said in a hoarse whisper "I'll kill him." I jumped, but he just held me tighter.

"You can't do that Grimm, my Mum will be sad," I said in a breathless squeak. There was a stunned pause and then a short chuckle rumbled out of him and kisses began to be planted all over me; eyelids, temples, the corner of my eyes, cheekbones, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, neck, collarbone, chest, breastbone, ribs, stomach, over and over until I was giggling and trying to pry him off by his locks.

Eventually he stopped and laid his head on my chest with his arms around me. The rest of him was between my upraised legs and one hand was still resting lightly on his scalp, the other on his neck just beneath his ear, rubbing small circles there.

"You're too cute Ichigo. I truthfully offer to throttle your rapist and you worry that the mother who has ignored you for months will be upset. I believe I'm in love with you already." He looked up at me and then closed his eyes and slowly pressed a kiss over my heart. "Go to sleep beautiful. Think of me and your dreams will be nothing but peaceful." I almost did just that.

"Tell me something about yourself first please, Grimm." He heaved out a deep breath.

"I was born in Greece and both my parents are dead. They died when I was 15 and I am now 25. I own my own company which is doing very well and am quite rich. I own this entire high-rise and live on this floor. I've always known I was gay, but my enormous penis stopped me having sexual relations as they were all scared off when they saw it. I found solstice in prostitutes because I knew they would be loose enough to handle it. Anything else?" he asked sleepily. I considered whether I should ask or not.

"How did your parents die?" I inquired cautiously.

"Car crash," he replied shortly.

"Okay." I was sated. "Kiss me before I go to sleep." He did nothing for a second but then crawled up and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips and then rolled over until I was lying on his chest with my fingers still in his hair and his arms still wrapped around me. I drifted off to the most pleasant sleep I'd had since my Dad had been alive.


	2. Unbecoming Jealousy

I woke up alone, spread-eagled as much as possible across the enormous bed. I felt truly rested and at peace. Ever noticed that few minutes in the morning, just as you wake up were you can't remember anything and everything is right in the world? I was still relishing it.

As if from afar, I watched the white silken curtains flap carefree in the breeze that blew in through the open window. The hum of early morning traffic casually assaulted my ears in tandem with the chatter of birds.

I pulled in a deep breath and let it whoosh back out me towards the high ceiling. My eyes idly followed the swirly patterns that were embossed upon it as I relished a luxurious and cat-like stretch, my extremities tingling. It turned into a roll onto my front and I lifted my head from the nest of pillows, gazing about dazedly. As the furniture soaked back into my sleep-addled mind, I recalled everything that happened the night before and everything that led up to that point. I groaned and dragged myself to the edge of the bed. I'd barely gotten upright before collapsing.

"Shit! Ouch, fuck shit..." Shooting pains zigzagged up and down my insides originating from my backside, "fucking _knew_ this would happen." I began beating the floor as hard as possible in the hope that Grimm would hear, however judging by how solid the floor felt and how minimally I heard it echo, that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. I shimmied myself with as little movement as possible towards the nearest cabinet and used its ascending handles to pull myself upright – uprightish. Using as many handholds as possible around the edge of the room, I managed to hobble to what I knew was the bathroom, which meant the shower.

After adjusting the knobs, I fell into the blessed stream of warmth and let it soothe away the topmost layer of ache from my trembling body. I let my head fall forward and watched the red swirl down the drain. Too much red. Recalling the ordeal I had to go through to get vertical, I refrained from curling up into the corner and instead simply closed my eyes as I was.

As I felt the water begin to run colder, I squirted some manly gel stuff into my hand and rubbed it lazily down my torso and anywhere else I could reach that didn't require twisting or bending. Eventually it was washed off by the water and I stepped back out of the shower feeling like more of a human being.

After drying off and rummaging through the various drawers, I was unable to unearth anything even near my size including boxers and so made do with a large button-up shirt that went down to my knees and pushed up the sleeves until my hands poked out.

I slowly made my way downstairs to the smell of home-cooked food. Mouth watering. No, really - I was dribbling. The last time I'd had a home cooked meal was when my Mum was still normal and hadn't yet been taken away by that... man. It was just another in a long line of underappreciated breakfasts that my mother had made me before it had all gone to shit. It hadn't even been a meal of sorry before she left me indefinitely, she'd just moved away from me bit by bit until I couldn't feel her anymore.

The sight awaiting me in the kitchen certainly set my dribbling off again: a half-naked Adonis with enticing, baby-blue hair that stuck in every direction cooking me breakfast and pointing a dazzling grin at me.

"Good morning, beautiful. Finally awake, I presume?" I pouted.

"What do you mean finally? I have been banging the floor for ages in the hopes that you'd come up and save me from it!" He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It being the floor? And how, pray tell, had the floor captured you?" I scoffed and cocked a hip.

"Well if I can't get off the floor and nothing is holding me down, surely there's no other explanation except for the floor having captured me, right?" His low, husky laugh shivered straight through me.

"I suppose I can't refute your logic, Ichigo. No loop... _holes _included at all." I joined in with his chuckle this time.

"Of course not, of course not..." I limped over to the nearest stool and perched gingerly onto it, wincing. Noticing, Grimm sobered and sat down with the omelettes.

"Honestly Ichigo, how bad is it do you think?" I shrugged.

"There was a lot more red in the shower than I was expecting and I wasn't in this much pain even after I was gang-raped, but apart from that, I'm alright I guess." Grimm grimaced at my flippancy.

"I'm really, ever so sorry Ichigo. The way you came on to me – I just assumed you were really experienced! At least I've learnt never to assume something that important ever again and to ask first. I wonder how many virgins I've broken..." His eyes drifted away, grumbling all the while. Fucking tension.

"What's your favourite colour Grimm?" No answer unless grumblings were an answer. Sighing, I clapped my hands as loud as I could. He started and inhaled sharply.

"Shit! What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes.

"What's your favourite colour?" I repeated slowly as if speaking to an idiot. His eyes narrowed.

"...why?"

"For means of polite conversation, which will also take you away from your apparently depressing musings." I levelled my stare at him.

"Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"No, that's my favourite colour." I giggled.

"Oh, Grimm! Trying to seduce me back onto your dick so soon? That pick-up line is way worn out by now you realise?" I wiped away some stray tears and saw him grinning through them.

"Yeah, it was. But honestly, my favourite colour is that sugary, pinky-red, you know? Have you not noticed the colour of everything yet?" How could I with this fine specimen in front of me. I shook my head minutely and looked about. The deco was a delicate but warm and comfortable combination of pinks and reds, none of them regular; there were more fiery reds and pinks that could be oranges and vice versa.

"Huh. You weren't kidding, were you? I guess I was just a little distracted..." I turned back to look at him. He hitched an eyebrow again. I licked my lips. Who knew you could make an eyebrow raise so incredibly appealing. He pushed back a rebellious hair with one hand but kept his gaze directed at me.

"Distracted by what exactly, Ichigo?" I wet my suddenly parched lips again and watched his eyes dart down to attentively follow the motion. I brushed a stray hair out of my face and used the opportunity to break eye contact and breathe.

"My hunger of course, what else?" My eyes helplessly went back to him as I saw him shift in my peripheral. He chuckled, low and dirty.

"The question is for what, Ichigo?" I gulped loudly and audibly. My sight reluctantly pulled away from his heavily defined chest back to his electric eyes and I opened my mouth to answer when the chime of the doorbell suddenly cut through the tense silence. He chuckled again and breezed close by, tapping my plate on the way.

"That would be the maid. Sate your hunger, Ichigo." My eyes fluttered close as his scent washed over me: man, musk, vanilla and sex. Yum. Unable to stop it, my back arched, my head fell back and I moaned deep in my throat, almost a purr. My grip on the stool tightened and I found I was seconds away from grinding on the chair. With that realisation, my eyes flew open and I leapt of the stool. The fuck? Do have a smell fetish or something? I quickly whirled about, making sure nobody saw what had just transpired.

I guiltily scurried to where I heard Grimm's voice coming from, my heart still haywire. His disgruntled face snapped to me as soon as I entered the room.

"Good, you're here. I've been meaning to ask you: are you an able cook? Can you clean?" he implored.

"I can clean. My cooking skills are _very_ limited though. Limited to the microwave, mainly." He nodded decisively and turned back to the woman.

"Orihime, all you need to do now is cook and clean up after yourself in the kitchen. I'll pay you the same amount considering how short notice this is; to do otherwise would be unfair. Ichigo, you're getting paid through being allowed to remain living here. Now get to work please both of you. Orihime will show you where everything is Ichigo." He began to march right back out the room.

"Wait! Grimm, are you expecting me to start cleaning now? I still can't move, remember? _Internal injuries, _remember?" I thought I might have imagined the light dusting on pink across his face.

"Oh... right. Well I suppose you're excused. For two days only though. After that, you will pull your weight, limping or otherwise."

As he finally managed to exit the room, I turned to "Orihime" and saw that her face was practically glowing. I tilted my head.

"What's up with you, then?" Her eyes seemed to grow even wider when she noticed I was directly addressing her. She furiously shook her head, loose strands flying about her head and probably obscuring her view.

"N-Nothing! I was just... jumping to conclusions, I suppose..." Orly now?

"And what kind of conclusions were you jumping to, Orihime?" I asked coquettishly.

"U-U-Um! Th-That it was Mr. Jaegerjaquez that... that... caused your pain?" She cringed somewhat delicately. I giggled.

"Why ever, or more importantly, _how_ever would Grimm injure me... _Orihime?" _I watched her eyes dart furtively everywhere; except at me, of course.

"I-I-I-I dunno! !" and she tripped out of the room as I laughed raucously, expecting me to follow, I guessed.

I limped after her as she showed me where all the cleaning products were and gave me a quick run-through concerning how to properly use them and pack them back away. She finally left me alone with a hasty "Justaskifyouneedanything!" My limp more pronounced than ever after walking around and aggravating it all morning, I managed to make my way back to my room. With a struggle, I shed all clothing while hopping to the tub and filled it up with near boiling water with some vanilla stuff to make lotsa bubbles.

While waiting for the tub to fill up, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I still looked gaunt and haggard. And pained, on top of that actually. There were a couple feverish spots of colour high on my protruding cheekbones and my skin had lost its regular tan and regained that translucent, fragile quality I'd always tried so hard to be rid of when I was ill. Maybe after a searing bath, the redness would cover the translucency.

Holding the too-long bangs out of my face, I noticed how cold my usually warm, eyes were. Well, usually as in... before. Simply shaking my head and releasing my hair, I turned away to turn off the taps and slid carefully into the tub. I'd always loved tubs that were deep enough to cover myself completely and then some. I dazedly looked to the ceiling felt the heat seep into me through every pore and flow back out, taking the pain with it. _All_ of the pain. I knew it would somehow find its way back in as soon as the water cooled down, but for now, this was perfect.

I vaguely realised the bath, the air around me and now I smelled like Grimm before I slipped into a doze; thinking about everything and nothing at all.

When I finally realised the water had become more tepid, I dragged my eyelids upwards and attempted to focus on my surroundings, having a moment of WTF? I remembered where I was eventually and heaved myself out of the tub to put some clothes on. Belatedly I realised I didn't have any. So therefore, wrapping the only towel I could find (which happened to be a small one - bloody emphasis on the small!) around my waist and limped to what I recalled to be Grimm's office from my tour earlier. As I finally got to the top of the stairs, I noticed how the task had induced a lot less hurt than it had earlier and consequently noticed that although my limp was still noticeable, it was significantly less so.

Heartened by that discovery, I marched(ish) straight in as if I owned the place.

"Grimm I need some clothes! Unless you want me walking about in the nude, 'cause I am done with wearing yo-" I stopped dead as I became aware of the fact that we weren't alone. Like, _at all._ There must have been 20-25 people around the table. Correction: men. Older, stronger men who could all rape me if they so wished – perhaps all at once. My breathing significantly picked up and my feet became large cement blocks; I was already drowning, incidentally in the puddle I was leaving on the plush floor. Everything was becoming static as I began to hyperventilate.

"Yeah _Grimm,_ how could you possibly let such a cute little thing run around without any clothes on? Unless you'd like that, though – I know I would!" He dissolved into a series of disgusting, grunting, wheezing laughs along with the rest of the pigs at the table. Shit, I was gonna piss myself again.

"Look at those love-bites all over him! What have you been _doing_ to him Grimmjow? Never mind that; look at how well he wears them – is he on sale still?" I crushed my fists against my ears and curled into a ball as the sounds escalated until all I could hear was frenzied grunting. All around me. Filling all of me until I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't see - couldn't _breathe! _

I was sure I was about to pass out and so thought I was imagining it, but it felt like I was being encircled by warmth; strong warmth. It felt like I was being rocked back and forth and I noticed the noise abating only to be replaced by a repeated, high keening sound with an undercurrent of soothing murmurings. Belatedly, I realised I was the one causing the keening noise and abruptly cut it off. Embarrassed, I slumped further into his shoulder and inhaled his musk, somewhat comforted – enough that my breathing was slowing down anyway.

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. My thighs' grip around his waist tightened momentarily as Grimm shuffled his grip on me so he had a hand free. He sifted his fingers through my hair, pausing to swipe away my tears with thumbs. His soothing nothings stopped when he realised I was aware once again. I vaguely noticed how thoroughly soaked his shirt-front was due to the wetness from both my eyes and body. At least I hadn't pissed myself as I thought I would.

"Flashback?" he murmured. I swallowed and tilted my head up until I could see his face.

"Um... yeah," I replied in the same tone, my throat kinda hoarse from that keening.

"May I ask Ichigo...," he paused as if afraid of the answer, "why don't you seem afraid of me too?" I hooked a hand around his neck and fingered the short, fine hairs at the hairline. His hair was up in a ponytail and neatly gelled back so I could see his face clearly. Shit he was beautiful. How could I have fallen so hard for some guy I met yesterday and fucked me so hard I threw up and bled for _hours_; who cooked me breakfast, implored after my sordid past and held me until I fell asleep?

In wonderment, I ran the back of my hand across his cheekbone and the watched the surprise flit across unattended. Shaking my head minutely and scoffing in disbelief at myself, I dropped an indiscernible kiss on his pulse, feeling the life thrum through him. "I don't even fucking know," I croaked out.

After a couple weeks of normalcy filled with nothing but Grimm, occasionally the maid, and he odd amble around the block, the unrelenting knock at the door was a somewhat welcome surprise. It was quite late at night now and nobody was expected. Realising there wouldn't be a break in the knocking unless somebody went to open it right then, I got up to stop it. Imagine my surprise at the gorgeous twenty-something year old that was leering at me.

"Hey there, cutie! You want me to fuck that tight little arse of yours? My company warned me the guy was beyond hung and to prepare myself though; was this a prank or something?" Still gaping like the fish-brain I was, all I could notice was the way his eyes lit up as he saw something over my shoulder. I started and felt my face heating up at his sudden, sultry expression and lidded, smouldering orbs.

"Well, hello there," he purred and barged past me. After I'd gathered myself enough to turn around, my vision was filled with said guy clambering all over Grimm, rutting and moaning. "You're so fucking _hung_! Shit, I've handled a lot but I don't know if I can fit that inside me to be honest. It'd be like... like being fucked by a horse or something..." He trapped a kiss-bitten lip between his straight, sparkling teeth and looked up at Grimm through his artfully styled locks. Grimm gave that low, dirty chuckle of his that I hadn't heard in a while. Ignoring his squeal of what probably wasn't protest, Grimm threw his knees over his elbows and used his hands to forcefully grind the guys pelvis into his.

"I hadn't realised you were into bestiality..." Grimm waited expectantly.

"Ylfordte, my name's Ylfordte" he answered still quite breathless, "And if you're the beast in bed that you seem to be, then fucking _yes_; I'm _so_ into bestiality." Apparently done with talking, Ylfordte reacquainted himself with Grimm's face and continued with his fervent grinding.

Hours. Fucking _hours_ is how long they went on for. Ylfordte definitely had a pair of lungs although the not so suspicious banging noises continued long after he stopped screaming either Grimm's name, begging or what had dissolved into nonsensical whimpering later on. I'd finally managed to fall asleep after cleaning the house from top to bottom until exhaustion took me and even then cramming a pillow over my head to muffle the sounds. Grimm had strolled into the kitchen in just his briefs the next morning looking so deeply rested and satisfied, I was sickened. How dare he look like that when I looked like I'd been chewed by something then abruptly spit back out when they realised I also tasted like shit.

"Have fun then?" I asked sarcastically, eyeing the scattering of quite deep bruises, scratches and bite marks as Grimm sat across from me. Running a thoroughly clawed hand across his scalp, he leaned forward and laughed that damn laugh of his again.

"Shit. Yes. I'm sorry Ichigo, but I've been bottling that up for _months_ because with you I couldn't really... let myself go. At the risk of killing you, you understand. And then I've just been so busy..."

People really do glow after a good round of sex, I noticed absently.

"So I guess he didn't bleed as much." My voice was flat and I knew he could hear it. I sure could hear it although there wasn't much I could consciously do about it, it seemed.

"Not as much, no. I'm guessing he was a little... loose in the first place thankfully. It must have still hurt him quite a bit though as he kept begging me to slow down. Only at first though; he most _certainly_ changed his tune later." There was that fucking laugh again. I could feel its vibrations in my bones. It seemed invigorating sex also made that damn scent of his go into overdrive too; I was positively suffocating. I wondered if that musk barely concealed by his vanilla stuff was actually his pheromones because the vanilla was barely there now even though I was sure he had just had a shower by the wet way his ringlets hung.

Whatever.

"Where's he now then?" I cut through sexiness. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"He hasn't awoken since he passed out actually. He didn't seem to so much as twitch all night either. I actually moved to check if he was still breathing after his dramatic collapse. Although I suppose it was to be expected; he'd been begging me to stop lest he pass out since a couple hours prior."

"I heard," was my simple answer. He didn't even have the concern to look surprised at that.

"I'm sure you did. Apologies Ichigo; I hadn't quite expected so much noise – at least not for so long." Finally, Ylfordte stumbled into the kitchen, naked and looking thoroughly fucked - like, not having showered yet; his perfect hair was in a complete disarray random clumps and tangles like it had been gripped into sweaty fists for so long that it just stayed that way, he looked like he'd been mauled by a rather large lion, there were patches of dried cum all over him and there was some still dripping down his leg. Although it was tinted a light pink.

He launched himself at Grimm and straddled him atop the stool somehow. Grimm had to grab his arse to prevent both of them tumbling onto the floor in a tangled pile.

"I'm surprised you can move so easily Ylfordte. The way you collapsed last night, I'm surprised you got up at all!" Ylfordte threw back his head and gave a fake, tinkling giggle. Flinging himself forward again, he fisted Grimm's locks and latched onto his lips with a wet smack, then proceeding to try and suck his face off. With me unwilling watching, of course.

Eventually finished grinding and tongue-wrestling, Ylfordte pulled back panting but kept Grimm's face where he wanted it by maintaining his grip on him.

"Grimmjow, you are hands down _the_ best fuck I have _ever_ had. _Nobody. Nobody_ has ever fucked me 'til I passed out unless they were beating me up while they were doing it. I came _so many times..._ I want to take you home with me and worship your cock. Next time you want a fuck, please, _please _call me. Now that I've cleared that up, could you tell me where the shower is? I believe I've just left a puddle of your spunk on your kitchen floor."

_Finally, _he'd left with a shouting warning to call him or he'd come back without invitation and Grimmjow was still trying to coerce me into conversation.

Yeah, I was pissed.

Was I completely sure _why_ was pissed? No I wasn't. Did I have an inkling as to why I was pissed? Hell yeah I did. Did I want to fully acknowledge the possibility of why I was pissed? Shit no.

Grimm had introduced me to his old iPod about a week ago, so stuffing the earbuds in angrily, I put on something loud and cleaned. Again.

Suddenly, the vacuum went off. Bemused, I flicked the on and off button a couple times. Deeming that wasn't the problem, I followed the cord back to the plug socket. There I found Grimm holding my plug and looking almost equally pissed.

Keeping my expression as neutral as possible, I went to snatch the plug back out of his grasp. Of course, the bastard just _had_ to hold it up and out of my reach.

"Give me back the plug."

"No."

"Give me back the _plug_."

"You already cleaned yesterday."

"I'm surprised you could hear through that whore's screaming. Anyway, he left flakes of cum all over and your sheets are disgusting. Not to mention the puddle in the kitchen." Grimm's eyes narrowed at that.

"... Are you _jealous_?" I spluttered.

"_No!_ Why the _fuck_ would I be jealous?"

"Ichigo, all morning you have been doing nothing but staring daggers at me or ignoring me. You were perfectly civil until Ylfordte got here. You said not a word to him and the only words you said to me henceforth were cold and bitter. As soon as Ylfordte did his... _made a scene_ in the kitchen, you didn't even bother to lower yourself to speaking to me. What else could you _possibly_ be but jealous?"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING _PLUG_!"

"_NO!_" he finally roared.

"FUCKING _FINE!_" At that, I snatched my hoodie and fought my way into it while leaving, "MAKE SURE YOU SLIP ON THE PUDDLE OF SPUNK AND BUST YOUR FAT HEAD OPEN!"

I slammed the door, of course.

I was going to get _laid._

And it would be _awesome_.

'Cause I don't have the hots for Grimm.

Not. Even. A little.


	3. Please Take Me Down

**UPDATE :DDD. So yeah, in case you haven't realised yet, Ichigo is a bit smaller and cuter than he is right now in the manga and his hair is about as long as when he did that finally Getsuga Tenshou bit, ya know? So, around shoulder length.**

**I only recently decided which character it should be, so I guess I should let you know that this is also ShinjIchi: Shinji is the third guy in the promised threesome. Shinji is slightly taller than Ichi, and built like a dancer: ya know, lithe, skinny, long muscles etc. while Ichi is slightly smaller with muscles, but not as defined, so generally, a bit softer and girlier. The thought of those two doing anything more than the odd friendly kiss like in... Listen by AliveButDying still makes me cringe, but not as much as the thought of Renjichi does. I also considered Yumichika, but as he's not as much of a friend in the manga/anime, I felt like they'd be strangers no matter what I did. And he's too girly anyway lol. Byakuya, Gin, Shuuhei, just all seemed really wrong and anyway, I like Shinji's hair - long hair; he's got his pre-time skip long hair in this.**

**Here's a little playlist for the club scene, as this is what I was listening to as I wrote it: Take You Down by Chris Brown, Clubbin' by Marques Houston, Pusha by... Lil' Wayne I think? The Way I Are by Timbaland and Keri Hilson... Yeah. Personally, I'm really disappointed by how short the club scene is, but I couldn't find an appropriate place to integrate more description. My point is, I doubt you could listen to all of the songs while reading just the club scene cuz it ain't long enough. You don't have to listen to them at all, I just thought it might set the scene a little better :).**

**Thanks to oXCookieMonsterXo, Sinful Serenity, skyglazingMaro, bre42 and branecandi for reviewing. Arigatoxxx**

**Disclaimer: No es mine. Belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Intoxication, bare-backing, (always use a condom, people. Unless you want a baby or something. And... ya know, one of you is female), swearing... detailed graphicness... talking to strangers... That's it. Enjoy! xxx**

Fucking douche. How dare he! What about _me_? I was here first. He had absolutely no right! Bringing home some random whore like that without my permission. _Which I never would have given anyway._

I know you're thinking that it's his house and he has every right and that I was just some kid-whore he took pity on and had been here for less than three weeks and therefore held absolutely no weight in an argument concerning whether or not the owner of said house should be fucking whores under his own roof, but _that wasn't the point!_ The point was... the point _was_ that... that...

Oh, fuck off.

_I_ was going to get _laid._

By a _normal_ penis.

And I would _not_ be thinking about a certain _not_-normal penis while it was happening.

Aimlessly, I wandered the streets for hours. I certainly chose the wrong time of day to storm out of the house; it would have been a better idea to sulk in the spare room for hours and then storm out better dressed later and attempt to pick someone up at a nightclub.

I don't care what people say; hindsight's a stinky bitch.

Unfortunately, being left with nothing but my thoughts since Grimmj- since _that bastard's_ iPod had decided that the most convenient time for it to die would be before I'd even left the building meant I'd had time to reflect on everything:-

One: I was pissed.

Two: I hated Grimmjow.

Three: For some reason, I could not stand the idea of Grimmjow fucking other people. I mean... I didn't like him fucking anyone in general. 'Cause it's weird, you know? Having... to hear it and stuff...

...anyway, Four: There was the very tiny tiniest chance – like, literally_ infinitesimalest_ chance that I could well have been... well, jealous.

Four-point-five: For me to be jealous, I had to... like, like, _like_ like Grimmjow. Or at least lust after him.

Four-point-five-five: If I lusted after him, I must have wanted his cock.

Four-point-five-five-five: I had to be a serious masochist.

I slapped my face with both hands and groaned. I could see several people casting odd looks my way through my fingers. I scoffed inwardly; like I gave a shit; I was getting _laid._

Later.

For now, I went into some random cafe I could see across the street and could people-watch until night fell. It was really unfortunate I hadn't thought to take some of the spare change Grimmjow had given me.

The cafe was warm and smelt like coffee and freshly baked cookies. All the tables were full so I went over to the only table that only had one person on it. A guy actually. A kinda cute one at that; his pale skin looked smooth and clear, his bum-length hair seemed to be in long, small plaits which he'd then half tied up and long, straight eyelashes adorned his dark green eyes.

"Do you mind if I share the table with you?"

He snapped out of reverie and pointed his mustard eyes at me from under his straight fringe. A crooked grin slowly developed on his face as he looked me up and down. "Sure. But only if you tell me your name first." Was he flirting? What were the chances that the one table I chose to sit at while on my mission would hold a gay, or at the very least, a bi guy.

"It's Ichigo," I snickered, "may I sit down now?"

He shrugged and looked away for a moment. "Well it depends; can you? Is that cute little butt taken already?"

My eyes bugged out. What if I wasn't gay and he had just brazenly hit on me? I asked him such.

He simply rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Babe, they way you swayed in here just made it obvious – like you've been fucked until you couldn't walk and had to limp for a couple days as if it was still up there or something."

I literally felt my face catch fire. "Is it really that obvious?" I managed to murmur out, completely fucking embarrassed.

He gave a contagious cackle this time. "Oh yeah. Especially if you know what you're looking for like I do. Coupled with the way you look, you must make guys _crazy_."

I finally sat down; figuring permission had been granted by now. "Actually... I've never actively gone... _seducing_."

"You serious?" His brow scrunched up, "What a waste... Stick with me and I'll teach you, kiddo."

My grin was massive.

Sweet.

I spent the time until the sun came up by his side. During that time, I found out his name was Shinji Hirako, he was 21, he had three little sisters and a big brother and that he'd been waiting in the cafe for three hours for his girlfriend – now ex-girlfriend - in hopes of reconciliation, only for her not to show up. He was a bisexual player but, actually must have scored about 4 on the Kinsey-Scale therefore making him more inclined towards men than women, but for arguments sake let's just say he was bisexual. He said he was comfortable either giving or receiving in male sex, and had absolutely no preference for one more than the other. He was a scant few inches taller than me; around 5'11'' to my 5'9'' and wasted no time lording it over me and using his superior height as an excuse. However, his muscles were quite a bit more defined than mine (which he also couldn't help but rub in my face) and so he seemed more... grown. More willowy, more sure of himself, more... comfortable in his own skin.

I told him about Grimmjow – correction: I _complained_ about Grimmjow and about the feelings I might have had for him. I didn't go into too much detail regarding how I ended up with him in the first place, just that a rough family home which I'd rather not elaborate too much on had led to me selling myself on the street, which is where he'd picked me up and taken pity on me. I elucidated on my plan to go guy hunting when I'd conveniently met him during my sulking and thanked him whole-heartedly for also taking pity on me and taking me under his wing. Of course, he'd just pointed his dazzling grin at me and told me it would have been impossible to refuse a little cutie like me anyway.

When I'd gathered enough courage to ask him exactly how it was that I walked so... _homosexually_ for want of a better word, he'd first made clear that I had obvious curves by reaching under my shirt and running his hot palms down past my waist, hips and into my loose jeans to cup my arse to my immense, face-burning surprise. He'd then made me walk around with his hands on my hips to emphasise how much I sashayed whenever I moved which I'd never actually noticed myself. Determination renewed by this really fucking depressing discovery, I tried my hardest to stop the sensual movements but ended up, apparently, just looking like my ass was in pain and I was trying not to move it too much. Therefore, I looked gay either way and therefore, quote, "very fuckable".

We'd walked around all day including a brief stop at Shinji's flat so he could pick up more money. I'd asked him what was so important for him to buy that we had to return to his flat for money, and he'd told me (while leering, of course) that we were going shopping for sexy clothes to pick up guys with. Now, when he meant sexy it turns out he actually meant scandalous and possibly illegal, illegal as in possible-to-get-arrested-for-indecent-exposure illegal. By the time the people in the sex shop were heartily greeting Shinji like he was their best customer and fawning over me while dressing me with their eyes, I was beginning to feel wary of him giving me a gruesome plethora of STDs just by being in his presence.

Nevertheless, I found myself willingly pressed up against a bumping and grinding Shinji later on in the pulsating nightclub. In fact I looked to be doing a pretty good job of emulating him, no doubt due to the way he seemed to be using all of his strength to fasten my hips to his gyrating ones via a firm grip on my arse, and when I say a firm grip on my arse, I do indeed mean a firm grip on my arse; I was sure my flesh was bulging out between his fingers and the scandalously-low, second-skin, junk-crushingly tight, red, glow-in-the-dark latex trousers had so many slits in them, my legs were more bare skin than latex – I might have well not worn them, to be honest! It's not like it would have made a difference considering how ridiculously revealing they were! And of course due to how tight they were, it would have been impossible to wear normal underwear if any at all, so therefore, Shinji being who he is, he'd bought me a fluorescent, luminous, pink g-string. After I'd vehemently told him that I would not be wearing something as lascivious as that, he'd tackled me when I'd come out of his shower and forced it on me, pulling it up so far my voice had risen a couple octaves for a while. When I'd then attempted to pull it _out_ of my crack and off, he'd slapped my hand away and replaced it, explaining himself with an innocent look and the justification that I should get used to it otherwise the trousers would be a real bother. I'd grudgingly accepted then proceeded to facepalm when he'd strut past me wearing only a cheeky grin and his own matching pair, pink and all. In fact, I didn't see why he was wearing one either; his fluorescent boyshorts were so small they were briefs and his arse was hanging out anyway. If he bent over you could see _everything_ and I was traumatized; when he'd straightened from being bent over and had seen me gaping and about to have an aneurysm, he'd promptly bent back over just to see my reaction.

He'd done mine and then his own make-up and hair and accessories. Well, his outfit had been nearly effortless since all he'd done was apply a little eye-liner and body glitter, put on a load of those fluorescent bracelet things we bought earlier, let his plaits fly loose, skipped socks, and put on a pair of amazing fluorescent Converses to match his green shorts. Oh, and a pair of glow-in-the-dark sunglasses. Continuing with incandescence theme, he put me in a baggy crop-top with the pink, glowing, underlined words "FUCK ME **NOW**." on it with a different pink pair of fluorescent Chuck Taylors. I kept wondering about how lucky it was that we were near enough the same size. However, how lucky he'd have had to been to manage to style my hair into such an elegant quiff and _then_ make it _stay there_, I still didn't know, but I did know that coupled with the licks of eyeliner and mascara he'd applied to me earlier, I looked positively edible. Of course he told me as such just so he could see my face catch fire again. After grabbing his keys and a couple bills and then keeping them God knows where on his person, he'd grabbed my hand and dragged me into the night with a whoop.

We'd been well on our way to picking up some guys earlier when Shinji had none-too-discreetly whispered to me his bright idea of hitting the dance floor with me while they watched. For about ten minutes now, we'd been rubbing each other every way possible in the hope of riling up those guys.

Now this beautiful, libidinous, provocative, promiscuous, lively, funny, sexy, cute guy that had somehow managed to get me into here despite how young I was and unfortunately looked, was practically having sex with me here, on the dance floor with Chris Brown's "Take You Down" consuming both of us; he'd hiked my leg high up on his waist and continued his grinding at a different angle. There was no way it could easily be disguised that both of us were rock hard and panting. My arms kept slipping off of his shoulders from the sweat we'd accumulated and the glowing paint that seemed to have gone _everywhere_. Eventually, I'd just thrown my arms around his neck and hung on while we'd rocked.

"Nnn... Shin, I thought we were here to... hah, pick up g-guys." I almost slipped over in the gunk again and reflexively tightened my grip on his neck.

"Yeah, w-well I think... _shit_, um, I think I picked up someone already," he growled out. His fingers dipped inside the slits on my arse and hiked me up higher onto my tiptoes, spreading my cheeks apart slightly.

I gave an unmanly squeal. "Shinji! Don't do _that_; everyone will see my asshole... Sh-shit. I'm gonna cum. Harder." I took one arm from around his neck and instead used it to hold his hips harder against mine. Gasping from the extra friction it caused, I buried my teeth into his shoulder, leaving a rapidly forming bruise.

He groaned. "Ichigo, either we cum standing right _mm_ here and go home uncomfortably messy to shower and sleep, or we struggle home as we are and I'll screw you through the mattress until I can't anymore."

Moaning, I wrapped both legs around his waist and used twin grips on his curtain of hair to force his head back with a gasp. "Option two, but you'll h-have to _stop moving _like that."

The only I got was his mischievous grin before I felt a thick finger slide damply into me as I screamed hotly in shock. "Sure, Ichi. I'll stop moving like _that_ and just move like _this_ instead."

I realised people were now watching. Not that I gave a fuck at the moment. I arched away from him and threw my head forward, scrambling to keep my grip on his neck.

"Aaa_AAH_ - _STOP_! You're gonna make me..." I whimpered. I didn't think I'd make it home first at this rate. Utilizing the new angle, I jerkily ground my balls into his belly-button.

"Oh shit," he pulled his thumb out of me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me tight to his chest in an effort to stop me cumming, I figured, "you're really close aren't you? Okay. We're leaving." He shifted me to one hip so he could see where he was going and somewhat quickly waddled out while I tried to eat his ear.

The cold night air made every hair that wasn't already erect stand up on my body and my nipples peaked. I shivered and burrowed further into Shinji. "TAXI!" he suddenly called and a car pulled up next to us. It seems he tried to throw me into the back seat, but I just tightened my grip on him and lapped at his pulse, panting. With a huff, he bundled the both of us into the back seat and reeled off his address.

Settling me in his lap, I gasped as he yanked my head off of his neck and captured my lips in his, groaning into my mouth as he did so. As I attempted to give as good as I got, I realised this was the first real make-out I'd had of my own accord! When I'd been raped, they'd just slobbered into my mouth as they'd liked, Grimmjow had only ever kissed me once while half asleep and none of my clients had ever wanted a make-out. I doubt it would have mattered anyway, because the way Shinji was dominating my mouth would surely have ruined any past efforts; his hot, wide tongue had already licked and battled mine into submission and had then proceeded to map out my mouth. I gasped when he ran his hands firmly up my back under my crop-top and pull me closer, but he just used the opportunity to suck my tongue into his mouth and continue sucking on it. I pushed on his shoulders so I could get away for a breath lest I suffocate, but he growled and pulled me back towards him. I lost all coherency when he started alternating between fucking my mouth with his tongue and sucking and licking at my lips and chin. He finally broke away and I heard speaking from somewhere far away as I far too belatedly realised that he had his tongue pierced. Twice.

"Shinji, it _hurts_. _Please_..." I broke off into whimpers. Shifting me to one hip again, he ran up to his flat cursing all the way. We were still panting from his earlier ministrations and I was in no fit state to speak or anything else as strenuous so just hung on his bare chest like a painfully-turned-on-doll.

"I know, babe; me too. Shit, Ichi. We didn't drink _that_ much; what's happening?" Disregarding the lift, he took the stairs at a run and we were soon on the third floor.

Finally bursting into his flat, he kicked the door shut behind him and ran to his bedroom. Still burning, I'd begun to attack his chest with renewed vigour, leaving smatterings of small bites all over his shoulders, chest and neck and causing his flawless skin to become marred like he'd been attacked by a swarm of rabid mosquitoes.

Throwing me onto the bed, he instantly began undressing me: after toeing off his own shoes, he removed mine and got to work on taking off my trousers. It seems he quickly came to the conclusion that simply trying to pry them off was fruitless, so instead rolled them down over my hips and pulled them off from my feet. I'd almost screamed in relief when my cock had been freed of the constricting latex. Yes, the g-string was still there, but there was a sufficient amount of give to allow for some freedom.

He got off the bed to remove his shorts and hunt down some lube and condoms. Tired of waiting and finally free, I shoved my hand inside the g-string and grabbed my cock. After jerking off a couple times just to settle myself, I palmed my balls and pushed a finger inside myself. My back arched and my thighs scrubbed together as I twisted my nipple, groaning.

I opened my legs as wide as they could go and pushed another sweaty finger into myself. My hips rose from the sheets and I roared my angst to the ceiling. "ShinJIII! COME FUCK ME _NOW_! Shit, I'm so... _hot._ It _hurts_, Shin. I'm _so_... _empty. _Make it _stop_..." The excess saliva in my mouth overflowed as I looked up at a dumbstruck Shinji through my haze of horniness. He leapt back onto the bed completely nude in front of me, throwing my legs over his spread thighs. Suddenly swooping down, he began to gnaw at my throat and collar bone.

"Ichi, you're _so_ _hot_," he murmured, pulling off my top and voraciously attacking my newly uncovered chest, "I just wanna... I just..." He abruptly slid down, pulling my g-string along with him and dropped his fiery mouth onto my cock, humming in delight.

I fisted his tresses and pushed my cock as far into his throat as I could. Apparently enjoying it just as much as I was, he slurped at me and swallowed. And kept swallowing. I slammed a foot onto his back in an attempt to force him further down onto me. Or myself further into him. Sweat broke out, I bit my lip so hard it bled, and I came with a low purr. And _still_ he kept swallowing, milking me dry.

With a whispered and slightly hoarse "Yummy," he licked up the blood on my lips and gave me a ghost of my own bitter taste. I whole-heartedly returned it; I was now more coherent, but still fully hard and of course he was too. Swiftly, he sat back up, popped open the lube so he could coat his fingers in it and plunged two fingers into me as deep as they could go. With a hiss, I grabbed his wrist and tried to force him in deeper, rolling my hips at the same time.

I heard a rushed "Fuck it," then he pulled his fingers out of me and quickly replaced them with his cock.

I yelped but dug my heels and fingernails into his arse, forcing him deeper. Unpeeling my fingers from his arse, he placed them on his own shoulders and pulled out of me.

I growled and smacked his shoulder, "What the _fuck_ are you _doing_? Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

He chuckled but otherwise ignored me. His hands suddenly grasped my butt cheeks, spreading them as wide as possible, sat back, and slammed me down onto his cock until his pubes tickled my cheeks.

"SHIT. _Mm_... ow, more." Firmly using his grasp on my hips to hold me down, he ground up into me in a tight, flat circle. Still wasn't enough. "Shinji, let me." Acquiescing, he lay back and loosened his grip on me. I absently admired the hard pecs and abs beneath my palms as I lifted myself up and back down slightly a couple times. Now sure I wasn't gonna perforate anything, I rested my hands on his knees and lifted myself up until just the head was still inside before dropping back down. Head back and eyes half open but unseeing, I helped myself. Obviously unable to help _himself_, Shinji laved my nipples and hooked my knees over his shoulders. The new angle made him drive head-first into my prostate, don't excuse the pun. Yeah, I was gonna cum again. And soon.

Immediately going back on what he'd just said, he grasped my cheeks apart again and stabbed at my insides as I jerked my hips forward slightly to pull him in further every time he drove in. Relishing in the length gliding in and out of me, I barrelled towards my climax.

I think he said, "G-gonna cum," but I wasn't sure; it was too quiet an utterance under my disjointed, frenzied panting. Toes curling and on the verge of hyperventilating, he pulled me off of his cock.

About to go into a flying rage, I attempted to gain leverage and yell at him, beat him or both. Before I could do anything however, he simply yanked off the condom with a wet snap and pushed me back onto him with a gasp and knocked straight back into my prostate.

"Shinji, you b-bastard! If you infect... me with something, I'm gonna... _nyah! _I'm gonna... _haah_. It's so _hot_. 'M cummin'." I came as soon as he injected me with that amazing, blistering liquid heat. How I managed to cum so hard again after having done so not ten minutes earlier, I don't know.

When I'd finally caught my breath, I noticed Shinji was still buried fully hard inside me and was licking the cum off of me.

I weakly pushed at his face, noticing the blobs of cum I'd somehow managed to get in his hair. I didn't seem to be able to catch my breath and my heart was still going a million miles an hour. "No more. 'M tired." Completely ignoring me again, he flipped me onto my back, still impaled on him as I was, pressed his palms onto the bed just above my shoulders, reared forward and stared thrusting. Finding myself getting helplessly hard again, I tried tugging on his hair to get his attention. "S-stop! Shinji! Mm_nah_!" He pressed himself firmly against my backside and ground about inside his own wet, bumping against my inner walls. I fisted the sheets above my head and just tried to hang on as he sat back on his haunches and started fucking me sideways. Heartily leaking precum as I was, it was no hard task for him to begin fisting and pulling at my cock in time with his thrusts. By now, I was barely conscious; I'd lost the ability to grasp at the sheets anymore and so simply lay there trying to breathe. And failing.

I came three more times before he finally did. Now sated, it seemed, he collapsed onto me having already passed out before he hit the mattress. Not that I cared: I soon as I'd come the fifth time, I was gone.

I just hoped I'd remember in the morning...

... And that my arse wouldn't be paining _too_ much.

**Btw I'm recommending the story Where Bloodlust and Pride Meet by Spunky0ne. It's KenpachiXByakuya, shut up, but they make the perfect couple in this. It's about an accidental M-preg that they have to deal with and it's AWESOME. Seriously, check it out.**

**Constructive criticism is very welcome. Review?**


	4. Decisive Conflict, Conflicting Decisions

**AN: Fucking FINALLY! Is what you're thinking, I bet. I assure you I'm thinking the exact same thing. I profusely apologise but life and a bit of writer's block got in the way. How can I have writers block after only two more chapters I hear you cry! Well, I was crying over here as well. Hey! At least I'm keeping to fours: last time it took me four days and this time it took me four months hahaha! :'D How shitty of me D': Well, enjoy anyway. Btw if you ever notice some detail which is a little out, sorry. It's because I directly just change the names from my original to this and little details get accidentally skimmed over -_-;;;**

**Warnings: No proper smexing in this chapter, just the usually amount of profanity, a couple more clichés than usual and it's a tad longer. The chapter I mean – get your mind out the gutter D: I kid.**

**Thanks to GBMistressKio, bre42, skyglazingMaro, branecandi and Darkdolly for the reviews and support and everyone else who favourite and/or followed.**

**Disclaimer: I earn nothing from this and any coinciding things with real people are an accident. Is my own work.**

* * *

**Please enjoy :) xxx**

**Chapter 4: Decisive Conflict/ Conflicting Decisions**

Shit. _That_ was what my mouth tasted like. And what the _fuck_ was wrong with my head; it felt like little jackhammers were incessantly being pounded on my skull from the inside out. Every noise just seemed to further encourage and amplify the sounds until my teeth and eyes were fucking vibrating.

And I hadn't even sat up yet.

I groaned and unsuccessfully tried to scrub the carpet-like feeling from the roof of my mouth with my tongue. This is when I realised I was gonna puke. Slapping my hand over my mouth I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Or that was the plan at least: all that happened instead was that the cumbersome wait on top of me completely threw off what little balance I still had. I haphazardly careened to the floor, managing to tangle myself in the duvet.

"What the fuck is this doing on the floor? Oh God, imma puke." I swallowed again and managed to partly untangle myself and clamber unsteadily to my feet. "Eww, what...?" There was some rapidly cooling cum dripping down my leg. Yep, that did it. I "ran" to the adjoined bathroom and collapsed to my knees in the shower, hacking up my guts. And crying – boy was I crying; it seemed everything I'd eaten for dinner yesterday had already been digested, so all that came up was stringy, yellow-green, sour bile which hurt like fuck on the way back up. Plus the crying didn't help in the slightest of course, it just aggravated my headache even more, which made me cry even more, which in turn made my headache worse – you get the idea: a vicious fucking cycle was what it was.

When I was sure I wasn't gonna throw up anymore, I managed to manoeuvre myself into an upright-foetal position in the corner of the cubicle. I held my aching head in my shaking hands and tried to comprehend the bits of memory I had from last night and attempt to separate them from drunken delusions.

Now I was sure I couldn't have stripped naked and begun dancing to Thriller with a horde of ponies on the surface of the ocean, but there was a high chance I could have been trying to impregnate Shinji on the dance floor.

I groaned at the loud, disgustingly wet sound of Shinji throwing up into the toilet but crawled over to him nonetheless and tried to pull his long hair out of the line of fire. "Shinji... Shinji, did we fuck?" I plastered myself to his sweaty back and buried my nose in the nape of his neck in hopes of blocking out the smell of vomit.

Wincing as he threw a final racketing cough against my eardrums, I leaned back and away as he flushed, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned back towards me. "Well... I don't remember much of anything after hitting the dance floor with you, but my cock is still wet and tender and you're the one I woke up in bed with. Naked. Oh, my fucking _head_..." He broke off into pained whimpers as I absently picked at half-dried cum on him.

Still fingering his chest, I slowly sat astride his out-flung legs and rested an elbow on his shoulder. I felt his somewhat sticky hands settle on my hips. "There's still some cum dribbling out of me, my arse hurts and there's fluorescent paint fucking _everywhere _in here. We didn't drink _that_ much, did we? The last thing I remember is you whispering your bright idea of hitting the dance floor while those guys watched, then... uncomfortable heat and tightness all over me that I had to get rid of. The heat went away eventually though, I think... And I think you were really good in bed. And an _amazing_ kisser. My balls really hurt too though – how many times did I cum?"

He tightened his grip until our penises touched lightly. "I dunno, but I kinda wanna go another round."

I began to struggle even though he seemed to become more riled from the increased friction. "Are you fucking _serious_?!Did I or did I not just tell you that I have extreme arse and balls ache – who knows how many rounds we already went?! And we both still stink of sweat, cum and vomit. You come near me with that mouth and I'll puke on you."

He latched his mouth onto my tit and sucked voraciously. "I'm horny again. Come on Ichigo, lets _fuck_." He sharply bucked his hips into mine and swapped to the other nipple.

I tried to pry his face away from my chest. "Did you hear me or not! You really wanna have sex while leaning on the _toilet_? _Mmm_ – let go!" He spread my cheeks and rubbed his now hard dick in the groove he created. "_Aah_! I am not joking. Get the fuck away from me right now." Of course, he ignored me still. "Right. That's it." I smacked both of his cheeks hard and pulled him by the hair over to the shower. Before I dragged him in though, I ran the water to get rid of my up-chuck from earlier.

"Oh my god, Ichigo. My _head_; stop pulling my _hair!_" His sobbing increased.

"When I tell you that I will puke on you if you don't stop and you continue," I threw him into the now clean shower, "I'm surprised you _didn't_ expect this."

Holding him at arm's length under the spray, I waited until he started threatening me before adding a little warmth and joining him and then drawing the curtain shut behind us. The now near-scalding water worked wonders for my pounding head and I stood completely still, letting the spray hit me head on. I eventually felt Shinji drape himself around my shoulders and steal the majority of the water coverage. His slim, nimble fingers began to work at my scalp and massage away the final dregs of my headache while simultaneously shampooing it and getting rid of the sticky, cum-and-paint clumps.

"Shinji... Magic fingers are what you've got."

He gave his trademark salacious grin. "And you're _still_ not up for a quick fuck... Right?"

I blindly swung an arm behind me and felt it connect with wet slap and a yelp from his end. "Shut up. You got a comb around? If I'm gonna wash and somehow untangle your tresses, imma need a weapon."

He chuckled. "You got that right. Hold on, I keep one in the bathroom for just such emergency cases. It's around here somewhere..." When he'd managed to locate it, I made him sit on the tiled floor of the shower out of direct line of the spray, but still nearby enough for easy access. I thoroughly but gently to avoid any further tangles, shampooed and washed his hair before attempting to comb it out. I made him sit directly under the water for this as the slippery effect the water created was quite useful. Of course, he still whinged to no end, but with many apologies and petting, I managed to return it to its previous state before applying some leave-in conditioner and carting us both out of the humid bathroom and into the bedroom.

After blow-drying his hair and putting on some boxer-briefs, Shinji brushed his hair to a high gloss then came over to brush mine. I watched his body swaying to some music that only he could apparently hear. "Can I borrow some of your clothes to wear home Shinj?"

I felt him enthusiastically pet my head. "Of course, sweet cheeks."

I nodded. "Cool. Shinji do you ever bottom?"

He scoffed. "Obviously! I almost exclusively bottom, but when I saw your tight little ass just waiting for somewhere to fuck it... well I just couldn't say no, could I? When I see _just_ the right piece of ass, I get... _urges, _ifyouknowhatImean_?" _I tried and failed to maliciously glare at him from under my face-melting blush. There was only so far you could take a compliment before it turned into... into verbal fucking! With a poorly disguised grin, I supposed Shinji wouldn't be the type to adhere to such social customs anyway.

* * *

As soon as I had left the flat – before I'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs even, Shinji had called me to ask if is gotten home safely. Of course, I'd hastened to tell him that I hadn't even left the building yet. He'd innocently pretended that he'd assumed I'd be home by then and that I walked _sooo_ fucking slowly. He then profusely apologised concerning how he couldn't walk me home since he had to go to work which was in the opposite direction and was attempting to remedy the situation by walking me home digitally, and therefore, in spirit.

I was so occupied with his hilarious conversation, that I barely realised I'd arrived home when I did. My limp was minimal but still quite painful, so it took me a little while to get up the stairs.

"Baby, I can hear you wincing from here; what are you doing?"

I blushed a bit. "I'm just climbing the stairs: no biggie." I fumbled for the elusive keys from the pockets of the snug jeans Shinji had leant me. As I finally grabbed them I absently wondered how tight they'd be on Shinji considering the extra muscle he had on me.

I managed to get the key in the lock and the door swung open. Closing it behind me, I turned around and picked up the small mound of letters that had amassed by the door.

I flicked through them and noticed that, of course, none of them were addressed to me. "How on earth do you fit into these things Shinji? I mean, you're bigger than me than me by quite a bit; you're legs are more muscled, your bum is more muscled – not to mention your coc-" I turned around to an apparently disgruntled Grimm, "Your co... crockery. I might have overused your... crockery, I'm sorry, I have to go now." I quickly ended the call and faced Grimmjow head on.

He was silent for a few more moments. "And where have you been all day and night?"

I swallowed. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

I could see him grit his teeth from over here. "How the FUCK is it not any of my business when you disappear for 24 hours without even a phone call?!"

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Well it's not like you're my father! Unless you're some sick perv who's actually into that kind of stuff..." An expression that was a mixture of disgust, sadness and hurt rolled across his face and stayed there. Not being able to handle the onslaught of guilt anymore, I looked down and away. "I mean... it's not like you _love_ me or anything, is it?"

His gulp resounded in the loud and awkward silence. "Of course not; how could I?"

I flinched; it was like a slap to the face. "Yeah. How could you?"

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home! Is there anything you'd like?"

Shinji closed the door behind him and backed me into it. "Of course there are things I would _like_," he emphasised his point with a roll of his hips against mine, "like you spread out on this plush floor with my cock buried so deep inside you, you can taste it, and of course, screaming my name." His voice had sunk to a husky whisper by the end and my breaths had shortened in direct proportion. I could barely get out an "Umm-" before my mouth had been captured in his and my tongue being voraciously sucked on. He'd been in the process of gnawing on my bottom lip and pulling on it when a throat had been conspicuously cleared behind him, out of my eyesight.

Shinji relinquished my lip with a soft snap and turned around slowly, his body still covering the majority of mine from Grimmjow's sight. As soon as we'd been interrupted, I'd felt the tension roll up his lean body and it was still there, clenched. My hands were stiffly buried in the front of his jacket until he let loose a whoosh of air from deep inside him somewhere and released most of the visible tension. Of course, as somewhere that had been both practically and literally joined at his hip for over the past 24 hours, I could easily see that he was far from his usual relaxed stance and was on the defensive.

"So this is the infamous Grimmy that I've been hearing so much about." Grimmjow's eyes squinted closed, just the smallest amount at that. It was honestly like the meeting of two male panther's that were fighting over a carcass of deer or something. I endeavoured to make myself as small as quickly and as quietly as possible by half hiding behind the few coats that were on the rack by the front door.

"Who are you?"

My eyes darted back to Shinji.

"Shinji Hirako, at your service," He gave a sarcastic and unintentionally graceful, mocking bow, "Anymore questions?"

My gaze flicked over to Grimm again.

"Have you been with Ichigo all night?"

Flick.

"So what if I have? Are you _jealous_ or something?"

Flick.

"Of course not; why would I be?"

Flick.

"Because Ichigo is _hot_ and a mighty fine piece of ass to boot, which you would notice if you were a little more sensitive, you _jerk_."

Wince and flick.

"_I'm_ the jerk! You approach a defenceless young man, chat him up, probably get him drunk, and fuck him all night and _I'm the jerk?!_"

Another wince and flick.

"At least I got to know this "defenceless young man" first, gave him the best time of his life, _didn't_ pay him and didn't almost kill him with my cock after."

A hand rose to cover my mouth in shock and flick. Oh. Grimm seemed to be seething.

"Get out of my house. NOW. Before I do something I probably won't regret, you little shit."

Flick.

"Gladly!" As he walked past, Shinji drew me out of the corner by the waist and gave me a chaste peck on the lips. "Call me. Soon. And if you don't, you know I'll just call you first." With a saucy grin and another peck, he swept out of the door taking all of his life with him.

While I was busy recovering from that quite dramatic scene, Grimmjow stomped towards me and slammed the door, causing the entire floor to shake.

"If that bastard ever comes here again, I'll castrate him." That's it.

"What the FUCK Grimm?! Why are you acting like some douchebag when I know you're not! Shinji did absolutely nothing to you to warrant such an outburst! You're acting like... like we're fucking or something! What is your _problem_?!"

Grimm stepped right up to me so I had to crane my neck to see his beautifully angry face. "When I take someone in off of the street and even go so far as to feed and clothe them, I expect them to show me some damn respect and tell me where they've been all night so I can know if they were alright – _not_ for them to give me lip and bring some guy they plucked off the street and fucked home with them. If you're not able to keep to such simple rules, then I'm afraid there's no point you staying in my house anymore. I'm willing to let this one slide, however if this EVER happens again – if you ever even _speak_ to that...that slut again, you are out in the cold – GOT IT?"

I simply stared at him with indignation for a moment before turning on my heel and grabbing a slightly thicker coat. "Well since that can't be arranged, I might as well leave now. Good day to you, Grimm." With that, I marched out of the door. Hopefully I'd be able to catch Shinji before he got too far from here.

"Why the fuck are you still throwing tantrum if you don't care about the guy, _hmm_? If you really didn't give a shit about this guy, then you wouldn't give two shits about what he thinks! Okay, I take that back; I'd be pissed off that some jerk who I'd thought was a friend – somewhat close friend in fact, turned out to be a douche in the worst way possible, but I most certainly would not be pissed off to the degree that you are! I mean – I really liked that vase: my ma made it for me and you just hurled it at the wall like it meant nothing – why are you _crying_ _again_?!" I stopped my pacing and broke down sobbing again. Shinji rushed over to wrap me in his arms. I clung to his front until his shirt was see-through.

"What's his problem, Shinji?" I cleared my throat and started again. "Why does he seem to have a problem with whatever I do that doesn't involve him in every way? I've only been there a couple months tops; there's reason why he should be doing that!" I hiccupped and wiped my eyes again.

Shinji rubbed my back with more emphasis. "That just means you haven't fully established your position in the household yet and he doesn't know if he can trust you fully! Just wait a couple more months and it'll be like you've been there since before forever! Why are you being so sensitive about this?! Your skin is much thicker than this, isn't it?"

I furiously wiped my eyes. "Thick skin has nothing to do with it! I just hate the fact that he's so angry at me; at what I've been doing while he wasn't there; that I was out and enjoying myself, carefree for the first time ever. It just makes me feel so _guilty_, like everything I did with you was wrong and I shouldn't be around you at all! But that is so wrong! I love being around you! You make me feel so alive and... virile! He just makes me feel like shit! But _still_ I wanna run back to his side – under his roof. Why?" His hand stilled on my back.

"Do you love him?" he murmured, barely over a whisper, as if afraid that if he broke the sudden silence, he'd miss the apparently life-changing answer.

I shook my head in surprise, eyes wide. "Of course not! Where ever did you get that from?!"

His arms tightened around my waist until our waists were touching and he dropped his forehead until it was touching mine. He looked me straight in the eye. "Babe, I have been continuously propositioning you since I met you nearly, yet we've only fucked once - and that was while drugged. You-"

"DRUGGED?" I squeaked.

He half-shrugged nonchalantly. "It's the only explanation. You've worn my clothes, we've been out together all day, we've been shopping, the sex was _awesome_ I think – right now, I am holding you so close our cocks are touching yet all your talking about is some guy who fucked you once until you bled and threw up, yells at you near constantly and doesn't like the first ever friend who's actually showed you your first ever good time ever. What else could that tell you except that you're unfortunately, undeniably in love with him?" I stared unblinkingly into his eyes, shocked.

"I-I- that's not true-" Floundering, I tried to fight out of his grasp, but he just moved his grip to my face, tightly, until I had no choice but to meet his gaze again.

"As much as it pains me to say this, that's bullshit and that tight, sweet ass of yours needs to run back to your man. I'm your friend – your _best_ friend it seems, so I will gracefully step back and let you go to the man you want. Just remember," he planted a kiss on my mouth, licking and nibbling on my lips a little until I was breathless, "I will always be right here, ready and willing for a quick and friendly fuck. Okay?" I nodded, tearfully. "Good! Now get outta here before I change my mind!" With that he kicked me out the door and back towards my home.

* * *

I quietly closed the door behind me, dropped my keys into the nearby bowl and proceeded to attempt to get to my room without making any unnecessary noises. What? Just because I'd had an epiphany concerning my feelings towards Grimmjow didn't mean I actually wanted to tell him or anything! I silently scoffed to myself. I would be living with some MASSIVE case of blue balls if I decided to never to fuck anyone but Grimm ever again - the same Grimm who flat-out refused to fuck me ever again lest he succeed in killing me this time. I sighed inwardly. Well, at least I had my hand and a fantastic imagination.

As I let my imagination run rampant again and felt my dick twitch in my trousers, ready for another rubbing, I forgot about the obnoxiously loud, creaky step. My eyes snapped open and aware while my body tensed all over, not daring to even move off the creaky step. Fuck my life and all its clichés.

Of course, Grimm being the perfect superhuman he is and my life being the cliché aforementioned, heard it and immediately and came out of his office.

He glided down the stairs towards me. "Ichigo, I hadn't realised you'd be home so soon. If at all, to be honest." It seemed since my earlier enlightenment, my heart had decided never to cease its pounding if Grimm was within eyeshot ever again. I'm half sure my face had such a hectic look upon it that I looked half crazed with either fright or lust. Or a mixture. "Are you... all right?"

My lips parted slightly as if in answer before my eyes simply moved away momentarily before darting back. He was so close I could smell him. His musk was so pungent I was feeling weak at the knees – NOT a good disposition while halfway up the stairs. I'd decided I was totally a smell whore and proud of it. Fuck ME if his scent didn't almost make me cum in my briefs whenever it stalked my way. And he was moving closer.

"Ichi?" He was right up in my face now and breathing my air, I in turn breathing his. Except of course, his air just smelled and tasted like him, therefore leaving me with no air to actually breath in that hadn't been tainted. I turned my head away slightly and my eyelids fluttered, my tongue darted out to whet to the desire for contact that danced upon my lips.

I'd apparently been on the verge of hyper ventilating when my air had suddenly been cut of completely and a hot, commanding muscle was fed to me instead. Fingers were sifting through before grasping onto my hair to pull me closer while another set crept onto my bare waist to fasten me to him at another point. Fucking shit if I hadn't been waiting for this to happen again.

I opened my mouth wider with an unprecedentedly loud groan and wrapped my legs around his hips, grabbing onto his rock hard arms to give me leverage. I could feel his erect cock touching me and mine hardened further in response; I'd missed it, much more than I thought I would or ever could miss someone else's cock. I reached down to wrap as much of my hand as I could around it and shivered at its heaviness. I wasn't able to take it the first time and I still wouldn't be able to, but God if I didn't want it even more now.

I finally broke away from the kiss, desperately panting for air and lips swollen. His hand just instead moved to my arse cheeks and his equally swollen lips to my jugular.

I jerkily swallowed. "Grimm, stop." He just spread my cheeks further and manoeuvred me a little until just the tip of his dick was resting against my pucker. I bent backwards, leaning on his forearms and trying to simultaneously draw away from his lips and his cock. "STOP! I can't... please! I just... PLEASE! " At my sudden sniffling, he'd gently let me down, flummoxed.

"Ichi, what's – Ichigo!" was the last thing I heard as I once again fled from his questioning eyes and out the door.

* * *

Now I knew I wanted Grimmjow's cock but was I really ready to go through that kind of trauma all over again? What if it hurt even more this time? What if I loved it and became a slave to his cock for the rest of my life? What if he succeeded in killing me this time? And what about Shinji? He'd blatantly told me exactly how he felt about me yet was willing to step back for my own happiness: how did I even feel about _him_?

I despairingly massaged my temples before unintentionally crashing into somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorr-" I froze. Yes, it was my mum. In the flesh, as they say. To say she looked like shit would have been an understatement; her face had random bits of food and dirt stuck to it, her eyes and entire expression was crazed and I didn't even want to hazard a guess towards what that shit matted into her hair was. Nevertheless, she was my mummy who gave me life for which I'm eternally grateful. For these, and these reasons alone, did I tug her into the nearest restaurant and into a back corner near a door which would hopefully diffuse her stench and prevent the other customers from getting disturbed by it. I bought her a bagel with what little money I had on me and watched her happily stuff her face.

"Ichigo, my sweet baby. Baby boy. Beautiful..." The acrid stench following her nonsensical cooing made me hard pressed to keep a neutral expression on my face and not retch.

Abruptly, I cut in. "Mother, please, just tell me how you are. What do you need? Where are you staying? How are you feeding yourself?" I desperately looked in her glazed, foggy orbs, hoping for even just a spark of the woman she used to be.

"My baby boy is so beautiful, so beautiful. Daddy will love you. And if I take you to him, he'll love me too. You're daddy is so wonderful." Hope flared up in me at the mention of my father.

"Dad? You remember Dad? What are you talking about, Ma? Ma!" She'd become distracted by the bustle of the restaurant. I impatiently tugged her back outside the back door and faced her again.

"Mother, please talk to me. I beg of you, just... be my mum again. The mum I had before everything went to absolute _shit_. _Please!_ Mum I miss you. Why can't you just... _fuck_." She'd become busy rooting through the rubbish in the alleyway and had completely forgotten I was there. With a sigh, I turned away from her and towards the movement in the street. I guess I just had to come to terms with the fact that the only people I had in the world now were Shinji, Grimm and myself. I suppose even that could have been considered an improvement on how it was and had been for the last few years were the only person I had to depend on were... me, myself and I.

I turned to take a final look at the woman that had bore me before everything went black.

* * *

**I'll think I'll recommend the story** GrimmjowxIchigo Behind Closed Doors** this time since this story is just so absofuckingutely fanfuckintastic! It's all war like and so angsty and stuff, so if you're looking for a laugh, don't go here. I seriously suggest you read this. Seriously. Reviewz and constructive criticism much appreciated over here :) xxxxxx**


End file.
